


First

by lovingsmutandfluff



Series: Imagine One-Shots [13]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, One Shot, teenage!Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-09
Updated: 2014-04-09
Packaged: 2018-01-18 18:44:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1438861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingsmutandfluff/pseuds/lovingsmutandfluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine giving Teenage!Dean his first blow job.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First

**Author's Note:**

> Imagine gif (http://dirtysupernaturalimagines.tumblr.com/post/80301589542/source)  
> Dirty Supernatural Imagines (http://dirtysupernaturalimagines.tumblr.com) owns the gif, not me  
> All mistakes are my own

“You said that you wouldn’t judge!” Dean accused, looking at you with slightly hurt eyes.

“I’m not judging.” You insist. “I’m just trying to figure out how you’ve never had a blow job before. I mean, with your looks…” You say, motioning to Dean’s face.

“I just haven’t…I mean, we’re always moving around.” Dean shrugs. “Don’t have time to do much of anything.”

“Well…what about now?” You ask with a smile.

“Now, what do you mean…?”

“Your dad is out…Sam’s at the library researching for school…” You get up and move over to Dean, a smile on your face. “We’re the only two here in the room right now…” You straddle his lap, lips teasingly close to his ear. “And we have time.” You pull back so you can look at Dean. His mouth is slightly open, and his eyes are a little blown. “What do you say, Dean? How ‘bout I give you your first blow job?”

“Oh, shit.” He murmurs. “Blow me, please.” He says. You give a soft kiss on his neck before moving down to kneel between Dean’s knees.

You lock gazes with Dean as you reach up and pull him free of his pants, which already had a tent emerging. You pull everything down to see Dean’s half hard cock, and you smile, moving forward and licking a stripe across the cockhead.

“Holy…” Dean breaths out, head dropping back on the couch. You let your tongue roam slowly up and down Dean’s hardening shaft and he gives a groan.

“Taste good Dean.” You murmur before taking his cockhead in your mouth. You hollow out your cheeks and start sucking, and Dean lets out a loud moan as you start to slowly sink on Dean’s cock.

“Shit, Y/N…your mouth…it feels so good. God.” He groans, a hand moving up to your head, fingers wrapping in your hair.

You hum, the vibrations going straight to Dean’s cock, and he cries out in pleasure. One of your hands trail down to his balls and start to roll them. Dean makes a high pitched noise, and if it wasn’t for your mouth full of cock, you would have laughed.

Instead, your ministrations increase, and you can taste the pre-come that is starting to leak from Dean’s cock. You start humming again and he gives another moan.

“Holy shit…” Dean groans. “Gonna come soon. Gonna come.”

A rumbling laugh passes through you, and by the look on Dean’s face and the noises he’s making, you know he’s gonna come within the next few seconds.

“Y/N…oh, god…Y/N!” He cries out. He shoots his load in your mouth and you suck down all that you can, some of Dean’s come leaking out of the corners of your mouth.

When Dean finally comes down from his orgasmic high, you pull off of him with a _pop_ , and your tongue flicks out to lick up the come that escaped.

Dean is panting and looking down at you with a sated face and you give a smile, rising up, and leaning over to his ear.

“Well, Dean? How was your first ever blow job?” You ask.

“Fuck, it was amazing.” Dean pants.

“I’m glad.” You say. You help tuck Dean back in his pants, as you hear the motel door rattle and start to open.

You move away from Dean just as Sam walks inside and looks from Dean to you.

“Hey.” He says.

“Hey, Sam. How was research for school?” You ask, a grin still playing on your face.

“Good.” He says with a shrug. “Why are you smiling so much?”

“Just because.” You shrug. He gives you and Dean another look, eyes narrowing a little before he shrugs it off.

“Right.” He says. “We should get something to eat. I’m _starving_.”

“Sounds like a plan. Come on Dean.” You say, pulling the older Winchester up. As you pull Dean, you move close to his ear, whispering, “If you thought that was good, wait until next time.”

You watch as Dean forces the moan he wants to give back and you move forward to grab your jacket before opening the motel door.

“Well come on.” You say. “Let’s get something to eat.”


End file.
